


Thoughts on Feelings

by Ari_chan



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_chan/pseuds/Ari_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little poem.  It's late and my thoughts are restless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts on Feelings

_My thoughts dance before my very eyes, words floating through the air_

_But wait!  There..._

 

_Not a thought, no, not logical enough for that_

_a feeling, fickle as a cat_

_Weaving in and out of me,_

_Sick as I can be..._

 

_I've doubled in age since my brother died,_

_Yet it all marches on, ticking time_

_Away it goes, yet nothing changes_

_I try and try but can't shake the strangeness..._

 

_Late into the night, I'm awake_

_Lonely and sad-for goodness sake!_

 

_I've no use for feelings, give me back my thoughts_

_Leave me be, let my heart rot_


End file.
